1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting semiconductor element, and in particular to a light emitting diode (LED) element.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a sectional view of conventional light emitting semiconductor element.
The light emitting semiconductor element includes a first lead frame 800, a die-carrying frame 802, a second lead frame 804, a light emitting diode (LED) die 806, an isolating body 808, a plurality of wires 810 and a transparent adhesive 814. The isolating body 808 is made of opaque adhesive, such as polyphthalamide (PPA), for fastening the first lead frame 800, the chip-carrying frame 802 and the second lead frame 804 and for forming a die bonding area 812 of cup shape. The die-carrying frame 802 is exposed to the die-bonding area 812. The isolating body 808 is formed by inject molding and arranged at the fringe of the first lead frame 800, the die-carrying frame 802 and the second lead frame 804.
The LED die 806 is placed on the die-carrying frame 802 and electrically connected to the first lead frame 800 and the second lead frame 804 through the wires 810 (such as bonding lines). The transparent adhesive 814 is disposed within the die-bonding area 812 to cover the LED die 806 and to protect the wires 810.
Accordingly, the first lead frame 800, the die-carrying frame 802, the second lead frame 804, the isolating body 808 and the transparent adhesive 814 collectively and air-tightly cover the LED die 806. The isolating body 808, however, has high thermal resistance and causes bad thermal conductive effect. Moreover, the volume of the isolating body 808 is the major cause accounted for the size-down difficulty the light emitting semiconductor element. Furthermore, the resin of manufacturing the isolating body 808 will age as time elapses and reliable issue accordingly arises.